Because I Love You
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: Rigby gets a little worried of Eileen, so goes, and checks on her. Little do they know, something happens, that could almost kill Rigby. I totally suck at summaries, but read and find out what happens ;)


**Another short story ! Why do I keep making them ? Well, because ideas pop in my mind . Here it is ! And in this story, Rigby is nice lol . **

**Enjoy... :)**

* * *

"Aw yeah-yuh! Finished!" Mordecai shouted, throwing the last bag in the dumpster.

"Man, when playing music while you work, it's actually kinda fun...in..yeah, it still sucks." Rigby stated.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but it makes it less boring, you know?"

"Sure.." All of a sudden, Benson drove up to him.

"I can't believe it! You guys can't do...huh?" Benson looked, and saw they did their work.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Benson laughed, "You guys _actually_ did your work! And, I mean _all_ of it."

"Yeah Benson, we did it. Can we have the rest of the day off? I wanna ask Margaret something." Mordecai said/asked **(a/n: In this story, she still is here).**

Benson sighed. "Fine, but make sure your here tomorrow early. I have an announcement."

"Let me guess, you and Audrey are getting married, and want it in the park." Rigby said, with a tiny smirk.

"..How did-"

"Benson, you have a ring on your finger, and...you know Pop's final request was have at least one wedding in the park. For him..." Mordecai started to say.

"Yeah, I sure do miss Pops.."

"Me too, we had awesome memories of him.." Rigby replied, with Mordecai nodding in agreement.

"Guys, let's not bring the subject up, okay? Now, have fun on your day off." Benson then drove off.

Mordecai smiled. "Let's go to the coffee shop."

"Good, I could go for a lunch break anyway."

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby entered the coffee shop, and sat in their usual spot. Mordecai wiped off the sweat from his nervousness, and kept talking to himself.

"You can do this...You can.."

"Dude, what are you doing?" Rigby asked, looking at Mordecai weirdly.

"I'm preparing myself, I'm gonna ask Margaret if she wants to hang out with us, maybe you can ask Eileen." Mordecai suggested.

"Why?" Rigby scoffed, "I don't even like her like that."

"Sure.."

"STOP TALKING! We're only friends, nothing more.." Rigby whined.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah.."

"Hey guys." The guys looked up, and saw Margaret walking towards them.

Mordecai smiled. "Hey Margaret!"

"You guys want the usual?" Margaret asked, grabbing her note pad.

"Yeah, and can I get sandwich and fries?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, me too?"

Margaret nodded. "Sure, I'll have it right out, I'll go get your coffees." Margaret then left, into the kitchen.

"When are you gonna ask her?" Rigby asked.

"I will, when she gets back."

Back in the kitchen, Eileen was making the coffees.

"Hey Eileen, I need a sandwich, and fries." Margaret said.

Eileen nodded. "On it."

"So, do you think Mordecai's gonna ask me out? I mean, he had that nervous look in his eyes."

"Well, since he likes you, I'm pretty sure he is."

"You okay? You seemed bummed out." Margaret asked, grabbing the coffee.

"I'm fine...it's just, I'm not really making any progress with Rigby." Eileen lied. That was truth, but it was a lie.

Margaret smiled. "Don't worry, you two will end up with each other, I just know it okay? Now, take the food." Eileen made a smile, and grabbed the food, and put it on a tray.

"Your right, thanks Margaret." Eileen took a deep breath, and went towards the guys.

"Hey guys, here's your food." Eileen said, handing the food to Rigby. Margaret came out, and handed them there drink.

Mordecai smiled. "Thanks Eileen."

"No problem." Eileen smiled back. She then set her eyes towards Rigby. She was about to say something, but Mordecai cut her off.

"So, Margaret, You and Eileen busy tonight?"

Margaret smiled. "Nope, we're free tonight."

"Good, maybe we should all go, and see a movie, then grab something to eat?"

"Yeah! That sound great, you want to Eileen?"

"You guys go ahead, I'm...busy.." Rigby looked at Eileen for a moment.

"What do you have to do?" Rigby asked, still staring at Eileen.

Eileen bit her lip. "Just...stuff.." She sighed, then went back in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." Margaret said. She then followed Eileen.

Margaret frowned. "What's wrong? Don't you wanna hang out with the guys?"

"I do...but..I'm just busy.."

"Do you wanna tell me what your "Plans" are?"

"N-No..I-I'm fine.."

"But, I thought you wanted progress with Rig-"

"Margaret! I said I was busy!" Eileen snapped. Everything went silent.

Eileen sighed. "I'm...I'm sorry Margaret.."

"It's fine," Margaret made a weak smile, "I guess you can't join us tonight..I'll go tell them." She then went off. When she was gone, Eileen sighed, and started on more coffee.

* * *

That night, Mordecai was straightening his tie. He was wearing what he wore, when he made that bet.

"Hey Mordecai?"

"Yeah dude?" Mordecai said, still looking in the mirror.

"Do you really think Eileen had plans tonight?" Rigby asked.

"Well, she was pretty sure of herself that she had plans, why?"

Rigby shrugged. "She just..stiffened up, you know?"

"Are you worried about her or something?"

"No...I was just wondering.."

"You know, it's okay for a guy to worry about a girl, you know?"

"I'm not worried! I'm just a little worr...okay, I guess I am." Rigby replied.

Mordecai smiled. "Don't worry dude, I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Rigby then grabbed the controller.

Mordecai eyes him. "Your not going?"

"Nah, besides, this could be your chance with Margaret."

"Thanks dude, see you later." Mordecai then left, to go pick up Margaret. When he was gone, Rigby grabbes his phone, and left the park house, on his way to Eileen's.

It was a chilly night. Rigby was walking towards her apartment. He looked around, and saw people walking by, or, people trying to sell stupid stuff. Rigby looked at a familiar person, who was Eileen.

"What is she doing out here?" Rigby asked himself. He saw her walk across the street, without knowing the sign changing to not walk. A red car was driving towards Eileen, really fast.

"EILEEN!" Rigby shouted. He ran on all fours towards her.

"Wha.." Rigby pushed Eileen out of the way, letting the car hit him. Eileen fell on the hard ground, and looked in horror. There Rigby was, barely breathing on the ground.

Eileen gasped. "RIGBY!" She was about to get her phone, but she remembered she didn't bring it.

"Aw man! Rigby, please be okay.." Eileen sobbed. Luckily, Mordecai and Margaret were in the cart, driving towards the movies.

"Is that Eileen?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, it...RIGBY!" Mordecai drove the cart to the side, and ran straight towards Rigby.

"What...What happened?" Mordecai asked, looking at Rigby.

"He...He saved me.."

"I'll call 911!" Margaret shouted. She grabbed her phone, and dialed the number.

Eileen looked at Rigby. "..He..He...s-saved me.."

* * *

Everyone was in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to tell them the news.

"So, what happened?" Mordecai asked, looking at Eileen.

"I..I was just walking, and this car was about to hit me..but Rigby, pushed me out of the way.." Eileen sobbed.

Margaret put her hand on Eileen's shoulder. "That was really brave of him."

"Yeah," Mordecai nodded. "I hope he's okay."

Meanwhile, Benson, Pops, and Skips were talking.

"Oh dear, I hope Rigby is alright." Pops said worriedly.

"Don't worry Pops, I'm sure Rigby's fine." Benson reassured.

Skips nodded. "Yeah, don't worry Pops, Rigby did a good thing, so he should be okay."

"Anyone here for Rigby Salyers?" The doctor asked. Everyone stood up.

"How..How is he?" Eileen asked.

The doctor smiled. "Just a few broken bones, nothing too serious. You can go see him now." Everyone scurried off to Rigby's room.

"H..Hey guys." Rigby weakly said, with a smile.

Mordecai smiled. "Hey dude, how ya feeling?"

"Crappy.."

"You just got ran over by a car, I think your gonna feel crappy." Margaret said, with a giggle.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Rigby alone?" Eileen asked. Everyone nodded, and Left. When the door was closed, Eileen looked at Rigby.

"Thanks.."

"No problem."

"How..How did you know the car was gonna hit me?" Eileen asked.

"I was a little worried about you, so I was gonna check on you, but I saw you walking, a-and then the car was driving towards you, and...I pushed you out of the way."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you push me out of the way? And not let the car hit me?" Rigby said something, but mumbled.

"What did you say?"

Rigby weakly sighed. "Because.."

"Because?"

"B-Because I love you."

* * *

**Aww the ending :) . Hope you like ! The end . Lol**

Ta-Ta ;)


End file.
